Social networking websites provide a dynamic environment in which members can connect to and communicate with other members. These websites may commonly provide online mechanisms allowing members to interact within their preexisting social networks, as well as create new social networks. Members may include any individual or entity, such as an organization or business. Among other attributes, social networking websites allow members to effectively and efficiently communicate relevant information to their social networks.
A member of a social network may highlight or share personal information, news stories, relationship activities, music, and any other content of interest to areas of the website dedicated to the member. Other members of the social network may access the shared content by browsing member profiles or performing dedicated searches. Upon access to and consideration of the content, the other members may react by taking one or more responsive actions, such as providing an opinion about the content, or other feedback. The ability of members to interact in this manner fosters communications among them and helps to realize the goals of social networking websites.
In order to increase engagement of users, social networking websites may send messages to users to encourage them to engage in activity of the social networking website. These messages may expressly or impliedly suggest that the user visit the social networking website or take a particular action in connection with the social networking website. However, if the messages are received by the user at an inopportune time, or if the message includes content that does not interest the user, the message may be ignored by the user, or otherwise may not be effective in encouraging the user to use the social networking website.